What is Beyond Treasure
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Mermaids have always existed for 100 of years in Elrios and avoided human touch. Many men had always tried to capture them but always failed to do so. Until, the age of the Pirates came and disrupted the peace and calmness of the sea. Many have considered to go up to the surface but disagreed to do so. That was when one went...
1. Prologue

**Nagi: I have been thinking about writing a Pirate/ Mermaid AU and here it is! I'm just going to jump straight to the first chapter... Just kidding. Please enjoy! (There won't be any pirate talk since I do not know how pirates talk. (Maybe I do)). :3/**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Once upon a time..._

 _Mermaids had inhabited the seas of Elrios for hundreds of years. They were beautiful and stunning, which made any man fall for their charms and looks. These men had tried to search for them in vain, but had always returned home empty handed. Many woeful tales were told as the days gone by and the mermaids had always lived their lives by secrecy._

 _This was how they managed to avoid contact with human beings. It continued on until the ages of the pirates came._

 _The ships of the pirates would always disrupt the calmness of the sea. This would leave them in confusion and anger._

 _The mermaids had always considered going to the surface to confront these pirates, but doing this would only disrupt their tradition of avoiding human contact._

 _Until, one brave merman decided that he would be the one to go and when he did, he will not forget the day where one human pirate had actually captured him..._

 _The tale of his capture and his escape all starts..._

 _Now_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Well, here's the prologue. I don't know how about the future chapters but please review if I should continue this!**

 **Please leave a favorite and a follow if you enjoying it so far!**


	2. Capture

**Nagi: I am done with the first chappie and please do enjoy! (Time to update the other fics that I ever frequently update. =w=')**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. They are from KOG. The only thing that I own is mai OC and this story. The characters that appear in this story will be listed at the end of this chappie.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

A slim figure quickly swam through the rough, ocean waves. His long, white hair was visible as he looked back at his pursuers. They weren't as fast than he was , but he gets this feeling that they will catch up to him if he stops for a small break.

He flicked his tail again and swam faster this time, in high hopes that he could ditch them before disappearing into the depths of the ocean. The merman stopped at a certain location and he was about to dive, but felt something sharp graze past his side. He desperately clutched the now, flowing wound and continued to swim. He couldn't quite do so since much of his energy disappeared from his body. His vision was already blurry and he couldn't make out what was in front of him.

 _He...help... me..._ The merman closed his eyes as something else latched around his tail. A vision of his dear family and friends flashed into his mind as his pursuers reeled him onto the small boat.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

A man with messy, white hair looked at his catch proudly. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful the merman was; the long, white hair, the shining, green tail and the slim shape of his body. He found him mesmerizing and he knew that he would never let his prize leave his side.

"Captain!" One began to poke the merman with a finger. "You sure you want him to die? He's bleeding a lot."

The man shrugged. "If you're worried, why don't you nurse him?"

"No... I rather not..."

"Exactly." He motioned his hand and someone gave him a roll of bandages. Another one of his crew members held the merman's arms and he wrapped it around the bleeding side. The man did it quite messily, but he knew that the doctor of his crew would fix it up for him. Besides, he couldn't wait to see what will happen to the merman once he is brought onto the ship.

"We're going back to the ship!"

"Aye Captain!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Back on the ship..._

A boy with slightly torn clothes ran into the hallway where the doctor's quarters were located. Two men quickly followed suit, holding the bleeding merman in their hands. He banged the doors opened and screamed, "Doctor!"

A head appeared on top of the paper works and a woman with shoulder length hair looked at them with a tired eye. "What?"

"The Captain wants...!" He couldn't finish his sentence as she pushed him away and walked towards the unconscious merman. The woman sighed as she examined the loose bandages.

"Go grab a large basin and feel it halfway with water."

"But..!"

"Get going."

"A-aye!" The boy scurried away and the Doctor motioned the two men to a cot. Without any questions, the two crew members placed the merman onto it and looked at the woman for further instructions. But all she could do was sigh.

"Go help the kid out. I don't want you two to be standing around here like idiots."

They both nodded and lumbered out of the cabin after the boy. The woman grabbed a kit by a nearby table and placed it onto a stool next to the cot. She took out the necessary tools and undressed the bandages. The wound was crusting over and the Doctor knew that if she didn't hurry, he will be dead.

 _I can't let him die..._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _? POV_

My eyes opened and the first thing that I saw was a very unfamiliar place. I thought that I was going to die at the hands of these humans but it seems like I'm still alive. I tried to move around and felt my tail being in water, but it wasn't enough.

"You're awake?"

I flinched at the sound of the voice. _A human?!_ I started to panic and my injury started to twinge in pain.

"Calm down." A woman came into view and I panicked even more. The stories that my folks told me... They all seem to be true...

She let out a long sigh and placed her hands onto my shoulders. I couldn't tell if she wanted to hurt me or even worse, kill me for what I am, but she didn't do anything. All she did was wait until my panic attack was over.

"Please..." She muttered through clenched teeth. "The wound will reopen."

I finally settled down and she removed her hands. One felt like it was something hard, but I was too afraid to question it. But the woman sensed the question as if she was a mind reader.

"You're wondering why my hand is like that?"

I gave her a tentative nod and she chuckled. "A former friend..." She pulled up the sleeve; revealing a wooden prosthetic one. "He went insane one day."

"In-insane?"

She was surprised to hear me speak, but she continued on. "He murdered 20 people on that day, including my parents and the Captain's mother." Her hand reached over to the eye patch on the right side of her face, revealing one long scar. "This was the last reminder that he was alive."

I then looked away and she returned back to the other side of the room. But I could still hear her voice. "I'm Neya, the doctor for this ship. What's yours?"

"A-A-Add."

"That's a nice name..." The next thing that I heard was furious scribbling. "Why did you come up to the surface?"

"We-well..." I was fidgeting at her question. What am I even doing? I shouldn't have come up. It's so scary... "I-I..."

A loud bark startled me and a land animal came up to me, sniffing my tail. I nearly out a loud shriek until Neya was by my side again.

"Don't mind her." Her hand was stroking the animal's silver furred head. "You never seen a dog before?"

"N-not re-really..."

"This one here..." The dog began to lick her, begging for something. "Her name's Lupa and she quite friendly around everyone." Her left hand disappeared into a pocket and handed Lupa a treat. The dog grabbed it with her teeth and trotted off. The smile on her face was beginning to disappear as she repeated her earlier question. "Why did you come up to the surface?"

I blurted out an unexpected answer. "Peace."

"Peace?"

I nodded. "The oceans were calm until you humans came along."

She pondered at it and realized what I was trying to say. "You're saying that the boats that we have are disrupting the way you live?"

"That's right."

"Well..." The Doctor scratched her head. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Then..."

"That's for the Captain to decide." She sat down and her deep, purple eye stared into my magenta ones. "And there will be no way that he will set you free."

"Wh-why?"

Neya rubbed her tired eye. "It is only because he finds you the most beautiful thing in the world. Better than any other mermaid or merman in the ocean."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: *Sighs* So... tired... Imma go to sleep now... Zzzzzz...**

 **(Nagi: The pairing will be LPMM!)**


End file.
